


Teasing Onii-chan

by bubblesrbubbles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Footjob, Incest, Kuro's Little Sister, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesrbubbles/pseuds/bubblesrbubbles
Summary: “Huh?” She smiles some more, hugging her big brother tight. “Does it feel good, Onii-chan? Your penis looks really cute when it's twitching like that~”((Takes place when sister is at least 18))





	Teasing Onii-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read. We need this good quality shit in our lives ok

“Eh? Onii-chan, I haven't even taken your dick out of your pants, and you're already like this? What a perv~”

Her arms wrap around Kuro’s shoulders, and her stocking covered feet rub agonizingly slowly against his growing bulge. He tilts his head back, resting his head against her shoulder and letting out a few whimpers. 

Her fingers play with his blindfold, hooking her finger in it and threatening to pull it off. If he could grab her and get her in his lap, God knows what he would have done. Instead, he hears her laugh as she moves a hand and tickles his palm lightly. 

“Aww… You're really cute like this, you know?” She can't help but whisper in his ear, her feet pressing against his bulge. “You're completely powerless against me… Your own little sister.” Her voice is low and breathy against his ear. “But you like this, don't you Onii-chan? You could get off just from my feet on your dirty cock…”

Kuro's breath catches as she squeezes hard around his dick, and a groan escapes his throat. 

“But that would be too fast! Don't you agree, Onii-chan?”

“Y… Yeah…” Kuro manages to breathe out, pushing his hips up against her feet and biting his lip. 

“Good boy…~ It makes me really happy when you say things like that, Ryuu-kun!” That cutesie voice sends shivers down his spine. He can't ever resist the whims of his sweet little sister… Especially when she talks in that tone, and looks at him with those big green eyes. The addition of a blindfold this time was new, a reluctant idea brought to the table by Kuro. It had seemed great in theory… 

And in practice, boy was it the best idea he had ever had. It made her walking her fingers down his chest that much better, that much more intimate. Her fingers pinch one of his nipples, and she giggles before nibbling on his ear. 

“I really love it when you're like this for me, Onii-chan… your cock is so big and hard… Should I take it out? It's twitching so cutely against my feet… Hehe!” Her laugh is like a little angel’s, and Kuro’s back arches ever so slightly as he pushes his head back against his sister's shoulder some more. “You have to tell me what you want though, Onii-chan… Tell your little sister what you want~”

“I want you…” His voice is high pitched and utterly pathetic. “Please, I want you to touch me…” 

“Aww, Onii-chan… How should I touch you?” She drags the bottom of her foot over his length. “Do you want my feet to trample your gross dick? Or do you want my hands?”

“Y-Your feet,” Kuro replied, biting his tongue. His hips pushed up into the friction. 

“That's right, ‘cause why?”

“I don't… Wanna soil my sister’s hands… “

“Good boy!” Kuro shivered as he felt her foot slip under the waistband of his boxers. “That's right, my Onii-chan is the best…!” ️She slowly pushed down on the boxers, her hands coming to push down his chest and to his stomach as she did. It wasn't long before his cock was freed, standing at attention and looking very, very desperate. His breath caught in his throat as she gently curled her toes around the tip. 

“Ghh… Ahh…” The noises escaped of their own volition, and his poor cock twitched against her stockings. “Th.. Aaah…”

“Huh?” She smiles some more, hugging her big brother tight. “Does it feel good, Onii-chan? Your penis looks really cute when it's twitching like that~”

“Yes… Yes…” He nods slowly, admiring the way her soft skin feels against her back. He can feel her breasts pushed against him, the chest of a beautiful young woman. 

Her feet slowly move up and down his length, and her lips leave gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder. “Good… I love my Onii-chan so very much~” The groans that leave his throat are damn near shameful, but he can’t help it, pushing his hips so helplessly against her. “Are you gonna be able to cum like this? Fucking your little sister’s feet?”

“Please,” He breathes out, his body starting to shake. Here he was, reduced to a groaning, shaking mess… All because of his cute little sister.

She hums, seeming to think about it for a bit. “Ehh~ But Onii-chan, what about me?” She whines, pushing against his back. “I’m really wet, Onii-chan… Can you help me?”

God damnit, that’s almost too much. She can see it too, and Kuro lets out a pathetic whimper as her feet leave his cock completely. “Onii-chan…” She pushes him down, soon straddling his chest and petting his hair. The underwear she’s wearing are soaked, enough so that Kuro can feel the damp cloth on his skin, and he can very clearly smell the scent of pure womanhood.

She moves so that she’s right on his face now, and Kuro wastes no time in nuzzling into her sex, pushing against the cloth with his face and tongue. Her breath catches, and her fingers clench his hair tight as she starts grinding down against her brother’s face. “Ahn… O-Onii-chan…” She knows a cutesy voice gets him, so she makes sure to use the cutest voice she can muster. Luckily, it isn’t hard, since Kuro is so damn talented with that mouth of his. “It f-feels so good…~ Do you want me to take off my underwear? I’ll do if you’re a good boy~”

He lets out a groan against her crotch, his tongue trying desperately to squirm around the seam to get right to her. Unfortunately, Kuro had made these himself for her… And he made them very snug fitting and not very forgiving. A giggle came from her throat, breaking her moans and making her smirk. 

“Ahh… Onii-chan, you really want it bad, don't you?” She let him struggle there for a bit, finding it absolutely adorable. He was so desperate to please her… and while she loved teasing him, she also loved spoiling her brother. 

She got up, pushing down her underwear and letting them fall off. She sat again on Kuro's face, but she faced the other way this time, towards Kuro’s hard, aching cock. 

“Here, Onii-chan… You deserve a treat~ You really wanna make me feel good, right? Well… I wanna make you feel good too.” With that, her fingers trailed up his cock, making him whimper and jerk his hips a little. There was no room for him to complain, though, as he was greeted with her lovely womanhood right in his face. His tongue writhed up into that warmth again, and his hands twitched desperately behind him.

The symphony of moans that came out of her mouth was what fueled him to keep on going. He felt all around her insides, massaging her walls as he looked for that special spot to drive her crazy. His sister only deserved the best, after all, and he wanted to give it to her. He let out a gasp as she drug her finger up and down the slit of his cock, lapping her tongue against the length as she did. His cock twitched against her tongue, and Kuro only shoved his face in deeper, ready to damn near suffocate in that lovely wetness.

His sister took the chance to grind back against that tongue, feeling him get so close to that spot inside her. Her small hand started to pump his length, biting her lip. She could feel her thighs quaking, and she could feel how he desperately searched around inside her. She added another hand to his length, now stroking with all that she could. For an added treat, she even started to lick the head, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

That produced a groan from Kuro, a deep noise that rumbled in his chest. Kuro’s hips twitched up into her hands, now a perfect hole for him to use, as his tongue flicked against that spot. That caused a powerful twitch from his sister, who let out one of the most beautiful, feminine moans that he had ever heard… Right around the head of his cock, too. He felt her go deeper on him, and his own motions only got faster and harder. Now he knew right where to aim for, and his sister was thankful that he was relentless, attacking it as much as he could. Her muscles twitched and tightened around his tongue, and she downright stopped moving, having to rest her cheek against her brother’s cock as her body succumbed to the pure pleasure she was receiving.

Kuro and her had done this enough to know that the other was not going to leave them hanging, so he got to focus entirely on her as he did this. His cock was still throbbing, aching, but it didn’t matter as long as he had his sister grinding back against him, letting out whimpers of ‘Onii-chan’ and begging for more. He knew climax was coming when her body was trembling near violently, and the moans were broken and breathy.

“O-Onii-... Chan… I-I… Ahnn…” She bit her lip, shutting her eyes and whimpering as Kuro shoved her over the edge. Thankfully, their father wasn’t home, or else he would have heard her very loud moans, how she screamed his name and his title so interchangeably, and how she damn near lost it on top of him. That was one of the most rewarding things about this experience, honestly, was how she was so reactive and how he could draw this out of her.

The high of the situation slowly wore off as Kuro withdrew his tongue from inside her, savoring the time he had there and re-memorizing her taste in his head. It was so unique, not that he had enough of a sample size to base his choice off of, but it tasted so familiar, like something comforting.

In the haze of his sister’s own afterglow, he was taken completely off guard when he felt a mouth on the head of his dick again, and hands wrapped around the length that she couldn’t take in her mouth. A low groan came out of his throat, and his fingers gripped her hips, as if holding her in place. His cock twitched against her tongue, inside of that hot mouth that was moving quickly. Her hands worked just as fast, intent on bringing her brother over the edge as a reward for pleasing her. The taste of her onii-chan inside her mouth was the best taste~

The groans of the older one had turned into animalistic grunts, and she could feel him writhe around and thrust into her mouth. Maybe he was close! This prompted her to only go faster, pushing Kuro over the edge with as much stimulation as she could give him. His whole body tensed under her, and his hips bucked up hard and fast into her mouth as he rode out his orgasm. She hadn’t really been expecting so much, however, and she tried to swallow as much as possible. When she pulled her head up, coughing a bit, a mix of cum and drool ran down the sides of her onii-chan’s thick, wonderful cock.

“There you go, good boy, good boy~” She couldn’t help but smile, licking her lips and nodding in approval. Her brother had relaxed completely, going limp everywhere besides his dick, which was still hard and twitching.

“Oh? Was that not enough?” She sang songed, although she was completely worn out. “Fufu, well… Maybe onii-chan can use my feet, how about that?”

Kuro was in no position to say no, really, when she was so adorable like this and everything. He let out a quiet whine, a small plea to his sister. _Please, please…._

Thankfully, she knew exactly what he wanted, and she sat down in between his legs, now facing him.Her stocking covered feet roughly pressed against his still overstimulated member, causing a jolt from the redhead. “Hmm? You’re the one that wanted this, Onii-chan! Or are my feet not good enough?” She adopted a pouty look, which she knew would absolutely break his heart. However… Sometimes that was what was needed for him to be a good boy.It certainly worked this time, since the redhead was soon thrusting his hips into the gap between her feet, Even though he was getting overstimulated, even though he had just came… Here he was, desperate for more skinship with his own little sister. It was deplorable, and he truly was trash.

“Oh, your penis is twitching so cutely, onii-chan!” She giggled, curling her toes around the tip. “Aren’t you just such a naughty boy~ What’re you thinking about, huh?”

He couldn’t even bring actual words to come out of his mouth, a loud groan bubbling out from his throat. Feeling the toes against the head of his cock had him biting his lip, and his sister soon decided to rub her big toe right against the sensitive slit. Kuro’s eyes rolled back in his head, and his body tensed as his hips continued bucking up. At this rate, a second orgasm wasn't completely out of the picture… With all the work his fellow schoolmates piled on him, his sister thought fondly, he probably deserved this. Watching him squirm and hearing his whimpers just made her hot all over again. 

“Y-You,” He managed to stammer out, answering her question. She blinked, not entirely expecting that but not entirely surprised either. She couldn’t help but smile, taking her feet off of her brother’s dick and getting on her knees.

“Yeah?” She purred, leaning down and kissing from his stomach to his chest. She soon caught his lips, and one hand reached up to pull off the blindfold. As soon as that was off and thrown to the side, she stared him in the eyes. “Then look at me as you cum.”

Her hand found it’s way around Kuro’s cock, and only a few swift motions of her hand was all it took before he was groaning, his legs shaking and his voice wavering. He didn’t look away from her, and if anything, that caused him to get to the edge so quick. A smirk played on the corners of her lips, and she leaned down and kissed her brother’s cheek.

“Onii-chan… I love you~”

That was all it took before his hips were jerking up violently, slamming against her hand and twitching uncontrollably. She watched with a huge smile on her face as that beautiful white spilled all over his stomach, and brought her hand away when he showed signs of overstim. She went ahead and grabbed a tissue from the side table and hummed as she cleaned up his mess. He let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

“Did you like that?” Kuro opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, smiling softly and giving a nod.

“The blindfold was a decent addition, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah! I think so. Sit up so I can get your hands.” He did as told, and she quickly untied the rope. Kuro rubbed his wrists a bit, yawning and flopping back down before grabbing his sister in a hug.

“Mmm, you’re hot when you’re in control, yanno? “

She snuggled up to Kuro, pushing her face in his neck and sighing. “Onii-chan! That's embarrassing!” 

All he did was laugh in response, shutting his eyes and threading his fingers through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read all the way down, then well, congrats!  
> If you hated it and still read it, well, you're kinda dumb lol  
> If you loved it and read it, I'm very happy I provided this for you. :)  
> Either way flame or do whatever to me @bubblesrdirty (or main @bubblesrbubbles) they're locked so have fun


End file.
